Not Alone
by BRMCscout45
Summary: AU. We all know abut how Elsa shut Anna, but what if the Anna's feelings about that cause her to develop her own fiery powers? What if she ran away when she was younger and didn't come back until Elsa's coronation? read and find out. Elsanna
1. Fiery Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Frozen or the Snow Queen**

**3****rd**** POV**

It was evening in the palace and the two princesses were sent to bed as their parents, the King and Queen, were finishing up some trade agreements with the nation of Weaseltown. The sun wasn't completely yet when the strawberry blond younger sister turned in her sleep and nudging her big sister while leaning over her.

"Elsa Elsa," the strawberry blond utter in a sing-song voice, "get up I wanna make a snowman."

"Anna," the platinum blond older sister uttered tiredly, "it's time to sleep."

"The sky is still wake," the girl known as Anna exclaimed with excitement in her eyes flopping around and laying spread eagle on her older sister, "so I am still awake. That means it's time to play."

"Anna," Elsa started to say looking up into her sister's eyes. That was her mistake there, she cursed herself internally, Elsa could never deny her sister when she looked in her eyes. Anna's cerulean blue eyes much like her own, always held such excitement and innocence that it always melted Elsa's heart. Sighing, Elsa got up from her bed and followed her squealing sister through the halls into the ballroom.

You see the reason they were going to play with snow in the ballroom was, well because Elsa was special. As far as she could remember, Elsa had the ability cold and ice. Her parents have always a bit wary of 'Elsa's curse,' but her sister viewed this as the most amazing gift ever. About every day and even sometimes at night Anna would ask her to play with her in the snow. The most favorite thing that they would do would be creating their signature snowman Olaf.

After a few minutes the Princesses made it to the ball, Elsa smiling at her sister's enthusiasm formed a glowing blue crystal in her hands and threw in into the air. At the apex of its ascent, the crystal shattered causing it to starting snowing in the ball room. Anna was completely in awe as it started snowing. She never got tired or used to her sisters powers; she was always amazed how powerful her sister was.

Without a second to spare, Anna pulled Elsa into the snowing room and they started to play like they always do. For about an hour that night, the girls played, throwing snow at each other, sledding on small snow drifts, building countless Olaf snowmen and just filling the entire room with their childish laughter. Eventually Anna hoped on a snow platform and looked at her sister in absolute delight. Elsa laughing at her sister made taller and taller pillerpillars which Anna jumped onto from the last. Elsa smile quickly turned into concern as Anna kept getting faster, which caused her to struggle to keep up.

"Anna," Elsa called out, "please slow down." But the strawberry blond continued as if she didn't hear. Faster and faster she went until Anna jumped in to thin air. Fear coursed through Elsa as she imagined what would happen if Anna fell. Quickly she shot her power hoping to catch Anna, but Anna was falling to fast and Elsa missed. Her power hit Anna in the head causing her to fall back into the snow clad floor.

"ANNA," Elsa shout horrified for her sister. Elsa ran over to Anna in time to notice a lock of Anna's hair slowly turned platinum blond like her own. Footsteps could be heard outside of the ballroom, but Elsa didn't care as she held Anna to her. The door swung open, banging the wall, revealing her panicked parents and, the head servant, Kai.

"What happened," the King of Arendelle shouted concerned.

"We heard of commotion," the Queen of Arendellle said looking worriedly over at her girls.

"Mom Dad," Elsa sobbed out as they came towards her, "it was an accident." The King noticing Anna's state swooped her up and made his way to the infirmary. Elsa was shaking as she, along with the others in the room quickly followed the King out of the Ballroom. "I hit her," Elsa stuttered out, "I hit her in the head with my ice."

The Queen looked at Elsa with worry before turning back to her husband, who was frantic over Anna.

"Honey," the Queen addressed her husband, "We must take her to the Trolls. Perhaps they know how to heal anna."

The King quickly agreed as Kai was sent to fetch a drawn carriage. Elsa looked on with fear as they made haste to the Valley of the Living Rock.

**Interlude**

**APOV**

Darkness faded from my vision as sunlight shined through my eyes and I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Elsa," I murmured to my older sister hoping to get more sleep.

"No young princess," a voice said which I recognized as Gerda, "It is time to get up. Your parents are waiting for you at the dining table for breakfast." After a few minutes Gerda managed to coax me up and get ready for the day. My head hurt as Gerda put me in a dress and fixed my hair. My head felt like it has been trampled by those weird creatures people ride around on, horses I think their called.

After a few minutes, Gerda, one of themy maids, lead me through the corridors that made the castle into the wide dining hall. My smile faded from my face as I entered. Only my parents were present around the table as well as Kai busting about setting food on the table, but where was Elsa? As I made my way to the seat beside my mother, I could notice that my parent appeared to be sad or what was it called troubled?

"Good Morning Dear," my mother said as I took my seat. My father nodded in my direction as Gerda started to make my plate.

"Mother," I asked earning her attention, "where's Elsa?" Though before my mother could answer, my father snapped in my direction and cut her off.

"Elsa has fallen sick and I don't believe you should hang out with her anymore," he said in a weird flat voice as if he was thinking about something.

"but I need to make her feel better," I said hoping I could see her.

"Sorry Anna, but you cannot see her," my father said turning towards the food on his plate.

"But," I tried to protect, but I was cut off by mother.

"Listen to your father dear," she reprimanded me. That had got me to be quiet as I began to eat my breakfesbreakfast. Usually I am a pretty messy eater, but this time was different cause of my aching head. Plus flashes of all the times Elsa and I played outside in the snow went through my head. After finishing with my eggs, I sat in silence fingers playing with the edges of my blue dress.

"May I be dismissed," I asked?

"Of course dear," my father said with his usual melancholy, "but don't go see your sister fore she is not well." I got up to leave followed by Gerda, when my mother called out probably seeing my foul mood.

"Everything will be alright Anna," my mother said, "would you like some chocolate?" At that my mood turned up and I forgot my worries.

**Interlude**

It had been about seven years since that day that my sister Elsa locked herself away in her room and more importantly out of my life. After that day, as Elsa locked herself away, the castle gate were shut and the palace staff had been reduced. Every day I would try to coax my sister out of her room hoping that she would make a snowman with, but everything she would basically tell me to go away. I felt so alone. Even my parents had started to pull away from me and I felt like I was just a waste of space. I had no one.

Today, it was snowing outside and yet again I was planning to play in it, but this time I didn't care if it was with Elsa of not. Waking up this morning, a pretty hard feat I might add, I set to prepare myself and made my way through the hallways towards the room my sister was moved to that fateful day. I passed by a couple of servants on my way, but I paid them no heed. They probably knew where I was planning on going.

Finally I arrived at an all too familiar blue door with an intricate design of a snowflake on it. I sighed, playing with the fabric of my winter dress, steeling my resolve and stepping up to the door to knock.

"Elsa," I sang, "I know you are in there, but can you please come outside and make a snowman with me." Like usual I heard nothing in return, so I decided to push. "Please Elsa I don't care about the reason you won't see me anymore. I just want you," I begged through the door putting all the emotion I could into my words. I heard a soft sigh from the other side of the door before the melodious voice i knew belonged to my sister lofted through the door.

"No Anna," Elsa said, "not today. Can you please go away?" I felt this burning feeling arise in my chest as I as I felt angry. I didn't know why, but all I knew was that I was fed up with people pushing her away. I opened my mouth instinctively before she could comprehend what she was saying.

"Of course you don't," the twelve year old spat with clear anger in her voice, "you never have time to play with me. You're just like Mother and Father. You are just going to shut me out and when I thought you actually cared."

"Anna," Elsa started to say, but I didn't want to hear what she had to say as I stormed down the hallway. I was literally seething as I entered the first room I came by. I recognized this room. Mother showed it to me about four years ago. It was the arts room. It was a wide room with various paintings adjourning on the cream colored walls. One showed a lady on horseback.

'What was its name? Gerda told me it was Joan,' I thought scrunching up my face in wondering, 'Joan of ….Art? No wait it was Joan of Arc.'

"I going to get out of this place," I randomly told the painting. Pacing the room, I tried to think of the best way out of the palace. The gates have been shut ever since Elsa moved into her own room. Trying to get outside would be a little tricky, but since the staffs been cut I might be able to get outside. I just have to avoid running into Kai, Gerda or my mother. Quickly I sneak out in to the hall and make my way to towards the staff quarters. I had planned to get out using the door that people deliver restock through.

Quietly I creep around the dining room. I could hear my father and Kai inside the room, but I didn't pay attention to their conversation trying to focus on my mission. After a few minutes, I make my way outside of kitchen. Unfortunately, I fumble on the hem of my light green dress to fall against the wall making a thud sound. I gave a quick intake of breath and listened if anyone caught me. From down the hall I heard footsteps and a couple of voices.

"Hello Gerda," the voice of my mother sounded, "Have you seen Anna lately?"

"No your Majesty," replied Gerda, "but I will keep my eyes out for her."

I blocked out the rest of their conversation as I picked up the skirt of my dress and made my way through the kitchen. I could see the wooden door leading outside that the food was delivered to which I tried to pull open. My small hands rested on the door knob, but I did not budge. I started feeling that burning feeling again in my chest as I desperately tugged on the door. After a few minutes of mindlessly pulling at the door and banging my hands on it my anger only grew.

'I have gone all this way to be stopped by a stupid door,' I thought, 'why can't I just leave. Everyone keeps shutting my out and the door keeping me from leaving was locked.' Unaware, Anna's clenched fists were letting off smoke. I slammed my fists into the door another time, but nothing happened. I rested my fists there as I closed my eyes trying to control my anger, but that's when it happened. I snapped my eyes open when I felt the door start crumbling before my hands.

Though that wasn't what caught my attention. When I opened my eyes I caught sight of my hands, but that wasn't the weird thing about it. When I saw my hands, they were on fire. To say I was stunned would be an understatement. How was this possible? What did this mean? Was I cursed? Did my parents know and was this the reason they've all but abandoned me?

I was brought out of my thoughts as the sound of people running towards the kitchen. I panicked. If I was going to do this then I had to leave, but I can't possible stay and hurt them. Despite my anger, my conscience told me they didn't deserve it. With not even a second to spare, I lifted to skirt of my dress and ran out of the palace and out the service gate. Leaving to never return.

**AN: So, How was it? This has been an idea I have had in mind for a while and I'd love to hear what you think about it. This is only an idea so I will only continue if it is well liked**


	2. New Revelations

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the creators of Frozen and the Snow Queen**

**Elsa POV **

I sighed as Anna made her daily round and tried to convince me to come play with her. Gods, I miss her and would love nothing more than to open this door. I would love to see how she has grown, to be able to see her beautiful blush adjourning her face as a wide infectious grin spread across it. Even her innocent eyes that would be filled with joy and excitement, but I couldn't without risk of harming her. It would also be a painful reminder to be able to see her. It would remind me of the time that I had almost froze her and it would be even worse when I laid me eyes on the platinum blonde streak in her hair from that fateful day. I shook the thoughts out of my mind and repeated my well-rehearsed answer that I gave her every day.

"No Anna," I said, "not today. Can you please go away?" No matter how many times I told her it never go any easier and it deeply pained me. I noticed that it had started to snow lightly, but it didn't prepare me for what my sister said next.

"Of course you don't," her voice said shocking me with the amount of venom in her voice. Anna had always had a terrible temper, but I have never seen, well heard her speak with so much anger before. "You never have time to play with just like mother and father? You are going to shut me out and when I thought you actually cared."

"Anna," I said trying to calm her down, but before I could continue I heard her huff and sprint away from my door leaving me alone in my icy covered room with my racing thoughts.

'Oh Anna,' I thought as I clenched my fists and relaxed them while holding either side of my head, 'if only you knew I was only keeping myself away from you in order to protect you, but what did she mean when she said I was shutting her out like mother and father? Why would they ignore her? How could you ignore her?' I thought they only kept away from me in order to protect Anna, but have they pushed away from her too? I have only seen them a handful of times when they would come to check the progress on my 'curse,' and also when they would talk with me about my lessons, but have they ignored her? I spent the several moments contemplating all the thoughts that have been flowing through my mind, when I heard elevated voices from the outside corridor.

"Agdar, what are we going to do," I heard the voice of my mother question my father.

"I don't know Idun," replied my father in a tired voice, "I just don't know. Why would she run away?"

"I don't care about that," my mother replied in a snap, "We have to find her. She is only a little girl and she could get hurt. And Elsa. What are we going to tell her?" I could hear my mother rambling on as they approached the door to my room. Her worries had calmed down probably from my father comforting her, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Elsa," the voice I knew as my father said from the other side of the door, "could you please let my mother and I come in?" I replied with a small affirmative and tried to calm myself enough to cease the snowfall, but I felt my heart clench with fear and regret. They entered my room and my father lead me over to the bed in the corner of my room. "We have to talk to about something? About Anna?"

I just stayed silent hoping they won't confirm what I just overheard. My mother must have seen the tears glistening in my eyes, because she made her way around my father and sat beside me. She gingerly brought her arm over my shoulders careful not to touch my skin.

"Elsa we think Anna ran away," my father said carefully probably trying to gauge my reaction. Let's just say I was horrified with them notion as I thought back to how she reacted to how I turned her down today.

"Why did you shut her out," I boldly asked which was uncharacteristic of me, but I felt like that needed to be asked? I father look would have been a little comical if this were a different situation, but I could clearly see that he was a taken back by my question. "Anna came by here earlier trying to get me to come out of this room," I said which prompted my father to put his head in his hands and my mother to sigh, "but this time when I ask to leave she became angry. She ranted that I was just you, that I was shutting her out like the two of you were." I had a deep breath before asking my next question.

"Is that true?"

But before either of my parents answered Kai burst through the door breathing heavily like he ran around the kingdom.

"Excuse me your majesties," he apologized after he caught his breath, "I think I found something out about how Princess Anna escaped." My father regained his composure and looked towards Kai as if urging him to continue which is what the head servant did. "Several minutes ago after you had ordered the staff to scour the palace for the princess, Gerda discovered the charred remains of the access door in the royal kitchen used for deliveries."

After he said that, I'm sure my face had held the expressions of shock, worry, sadness and curiosity as my parents. I could vaguely tell that my powers were running a bit rampant which caused my mother to let out a yelp which caused my father and me to snap out of our stupor. Fear as well as a multitude of other emotions ran through me as I tried to get a hold of my powers. My father started to sternly, but reassuringly coax me to calm down like he usually does.

"Shhh Elsa it will be fine," my father stated, "We find her, but you need to calm down or you won't do any good for anyone. Remember," but I cut if off before he could continue because I knew what he would say. He told me it as a mantra since about a year after the incident.

"I remember," I said, "Conceal don't feel, don't let them know."

"Good remember everything is going to be alright," father said before turning to Kai which I forgot was in the room, "tell a few of the guards to go scour the village and the nearby forest."

"Of course your highness," Kai replied before swiftly leaving the room. My parent quickly got up to follow them, but before they left my mother gave me a last remark.

"We will find her Elsa," she said, "Good night I love you."

"Love you too," I replied with mock enthusiasm and with that she left the room, but before I went to bed I could hear them talking about how that door had burned down. I was too tired to think about it so I left that thought to be processed in the morning as I fell asleep thinking how everything that I regret and how I hope Anna is safe.

**Anna POV**

I was running for my life out of the palace grounds as I tried to ignore all the emotions that were running through my mind. In one thought, I was invigorated with the idea that I was finally free. Free from the confines of the palace and I could finally experience life. Though on the other hand, I was terrified and simply at awe with the reason how I managed to get out of there. My hands were on fire and I burned the door down, but my hands…. They were on fire. How is this possible?

I mean I have magic, but how have I never realized that before. Against my parents protest, I have read about magic and it has always interested me, but I cannot fathom that I had it. Did anyone now about this? What about Elsa? Did she have magic too?

When the thought of Elsa crossed my mind, I was suck into all the thoughts that came to me. I mean Elsa was my sister and she used to be my best friend before I started having doors shut in my face. We used to do everything together and all the wonderful memories of when we played in the snow. I always loved Elsa she was so beautiful and I thought she loved me too, but I guess not since she locked herself away and let me tell you it hurts. Ever since then I have tried to get her come out and I have always wondered why? What has changed for her to lock herself up in that stupid room of hers?

That train of thought reminded me of all that happened today and all the things I told Elsa through her door. After years of being turned away I was so frustrated towards her and our parents that I just felt like I needed release, that I needed to let it go. I had felt lonely for years and my family would just shoot me down. Sure I had Kai and Gerda, but they weren't always available and when they were it just wasn't the same.

By this time the muscles in my legs were screaming at me to stop and I could feel this stabbing pain in my side as I collapsed in a patch of the forest. Looking around this small clearing, I thought how I had only entered the forest from the view of the village only a few minutes ago, but I could be wrong. I noticed the snow falling around me and weirdly I noticed that I didn't really feel cold. Though I had on a winter dress, I knew that I should still feel a bit cold, but I didn't. Maybe it was that weird fire magic that I had

Curious, I extended my right hand out in front of me and focused on the warm feeling coursing through my body. After several minutes I could feel this sort of flowing feeling running through my body and the next thing I knew a small flame burned in the palm of my hand. It didn't even burn her hand it just felt natural like it belonged there. The flames danced carelessly as my eyes were mesmerized. I brought my other hand up to shield it away from the cold as flickered. I thought how I didn't want it to go out and as if willed the small flame started to regain energy like when it was first summoned. I almost squealed at this revelation as I attempted to will it to burn bigger. Excitement masked out most my previous emotions when the flame grew to the size giant fist.

Aside from the flame, I came to the realization of my situation at hand. I just ran away from my family, albeit they probably don't want me anymore, but still what am I supposed to do now. Even if I can keep myself warm, I won't be able to survive out here. Where will I sleep? How will I eat? What about my family? Maybe I shouldn't have done this it would have probably been better if I hadn't right?

A rustling over by a nearby brush snapped me out of thoughts. I took a step back trying to extinguish the flame on my hand as something broke into the clearing.

**AN: How was it? I know the ending wasn't great but this chapter was mainly to tell Elsa's POV. Adgar and Idun were the names of the king and queen in the movie translation into English form. Feel free to leave your comments, suggestions and criticism. Till next time BRMCscout45 logging off _*beep***


	3. A Boy and his Reindeer

**Disclaimer: I do not have any right to the creations of Frozen or The Snow Queen**

**APOV**

My breath was caught in my throat as the nearby bushes rustled revealing a small brown muzzle. The sudden protrusion startled me as I jumped back a little giving the creature enough time to move out from the other side of the bush. I narrowed my eyes and wearily examine the animal as if it were going to attack me. My heart was pounding as I was trying to steady its beat hoping to not lose control of my powers. The animal in front of me looked kind of like a young horse standing five feet head to hoof, but with small three point horns growing out of either side of his head.

The creature had a brown coat of fur with a dark brown muzzle and mask, but what caught my eyes the most where it's eyes. By now the four legged creature had caught sight, or is it whiff, of me and was looking at me curiously with a pair of innocent looking chocolate brown eyes. When I caught his gaze I almost felt like into a puddle on the once snow clad ground in my winter green dress because of how adorable he was. I think I have read about these creatures before aren't they called reindeer. Too bad He isn't pulling a sleigh, I would have loved to meet that legendary Father Christmas.

All of these thoughts were racing through my head that I didn't notice my loss of concentration on my powers or the words coming out of mouth until they were out there

"Ahh," I unconsciously cooed out, "he looks so adorable." I must have said that a bit too loudly because the reindeer snapped his head towards me. I was expecting him to either attack or run away, but what I didn't expect was it to look offended. The reindeer they tried to crouch down and raise his head menacingly towards me as if expecting for me to be afraid, but a giggle tore out of my throat because his new stance only increased how adorable I thought he was. Suddenly a voice rang out from a good distance away from the clearing.

"Sven," called a masculine voice called out. I thought the voice sounded from someone not quite the timber of pitch of my father, the only male besides Kai that I have ever met, perhaps a boy several years younger, but it clearly got the reindeer's attention as its head shot up and looked in the direction the voice came from.

"So," I asked casually with a little mirth in my voice turning my sight to where the reindeer was looking. "Your names Sven huh?"

The reindeer or Sven turned his head slightly towards me, then he started walking the direction the guys voice came from, but not before nipping at my winter dress as if trying to signal me to follow him. Though unfortunately I was unprepared for it and let out an 'Eek' throwing out my right hand to try to push my attacker away. Alas I didn't have the strength to move him away, but I didn't pay attention to that because I could feel the energy that usually course through my body when using my powers flowing through my arm as a horrid smell hit my nose.

"Huuggfh," exclaimed Sven in a pained noise while bucking away from me. I could hear several shouts the male from earlier coming closer and closer exclaiming on the well-being of probably his reindeer. I was panicking thinking that he would find us and ultimately about my powers and to have myself killed for being a witch. The sounds coming from my reindeer friend weren't helping either. Hoping to calm down the wounded reindeer, I tried to sooth him and call out his name, but neither of which got his attention. Plus every time I tried to get closer to him, Sven would make strangled noises or buck away from me.

"Sven," I called out exasperated, but like all the other attempts the reindeer would keep on moving and/or making noise. Taking off my knap sack, I looked through it trying to find anything that would help me calm him down. Eventually, I pulled out a carrot and held it out cautiously towards the burned animal.

"Sven," I called out again lightly waving the carrot in front of his face. After thirty or so seconds, Sven's thrashing slowly ceased as his muzzle took several whiffs in the air. Eventually, Sven calmed down and looked curiously at the carrot in my hand.

"Shh," I whispered in a soothing voice, "isn't that better. I can see that you are interested in this carrot, but before I give this to you I must apologize and ask that you keep the thing about me burning you between you and me for now?"

Sven appeared to be contemplating his options while his eyes ever left the orange vegetable in my hand. I don't know whether it was conscious or not, but his mouth slowly moved towards the carrot and he tried chomping the carrot out of my hand. Cunningly, I quickly snatched the carrot away and moved it to the backside of my head.

"Ah Ah Ah," I said smugly with a smirk plastered on my face, "We have a deal. You forget that I hurt you and I will give you this scrumptious carrot. I might even through in another carrot if you keep this quiet."

Sven pouted at the loss of the carrot, much to my amusement before composing himself and silently debated his options. After a couple of minutes the reindeer gave a singular nod signifying his acceptance. I then moved my hand out to offer the carrot to him which was quickly relocated in the reindeer's gullet. I gingerly moved forward and started petting his fur careful to avoid the burn on his neck.

"Well it has been good doing business with you Sven," I exclaimed in a mock matter of fact voice.

"What are you doing with my reindeer," the male voice asked from across the meadow causing me to pause my left hand mid-stroke on Sven's back. Unfortunately, Sven perked up and started moving towards the figure on the other side of the clearing. The new comer in the meadow was a young man around 16 summers standing around 6 feet tall with blonde curling locks that came down around his ears. He had hazel eyes with a slight greenish tint to them and a boyish baby face.

"Are you just going to stare," said the male in a slight condescending tone, "or have you not seen a person before?" At that Sven let out a rough huff and nudged the man in the side. "Oh sorry Sven," said the man, "hey remember what we confirmed a few years ago that 'reindeer are better than people.' Anyway, my name is Kristoff by the way. What is your name and what are you doing here with Sven."

"Well, my name is Anna and I am twelve," I said feeling heat build in my checks. "It's just that I am not used to being around other humans. I ran into Sven here in the woods because I have nowhere to stay and he just came out of nowhere." I hoped that he accepted my explanation as I silently cursed myself for be embarrassed about being around other humans. Note to self, Sven is a little sensitive about not being considered a person. I shacked my head to rid of the blush in my checks, but not before noticing Kristoff's lips raising to a small smile. After I had shaken my head, Kristoff had a frowning expression present on his face.

"It is nice to meet you Anna," said Kristoff, "but your answer doesn't explain why you are out here in the forest especially in the cold winter." Internally I was sighing because I had hoped that he would question me being out here even though he is in the same boat or so I think.

"Well," I sighed out trying my best to sound forlorn coming up with the best story off the top of my head, "I am out here because until recently I do not have a home anymore and was hoping to find shelter out here since no one in Arendelle can house me."

"But what about," he tried to cut me off, but I kept up with my explanation answering his question along the way. "Let me guess," I asked, 'you are going to ask about my parents?" at this he gave a slight nod. "I would prefer best not to talk about that, but let me just simply say, I don't have any, anymore." It's probably the most honest thing I will be explaining to you, I thought grimly thinking how my parents and also Elsa my beautiful sister have been pushing me away. I looked down, but I could feel kristoff's gaze penetrating me with pity maybe it was sympathy, but either way he had accepted the story I spun around myself in this situation.

"I am so sorry for bring that painful memory up," Kristoff quickly replied probably hoping to avoid a cry female like those men I have read about in the royal library. "If it makes it any better I lost my birth family when I was younger, but now I have found a new family. Why don't you come with me and I could take you to my family. We could get you out of the cold and I bet it would better to have company?"

I considered his offer, on one hand if I accept they could possibly recognize me or someone along the way will report me, but on the other hand they could possibly accept me and it would make it easier to start a new life for myself. But what if they discovered that I had powers and just kicked me out back in to the cold? Though it does sound great to be able to have human interaction to not be so alone. I guess exposure of my powers is a risk I am going to take. I hadn't noticed what Kristoff was doing while I had my internal monologue, but my gaze snapped to him when I felt a hand descend on my shoulder causing me to jump out of skin.

"Hello Hello Anna are you there?" Kristoff asked. I was a little dazed and alert from when he abruptly knocked me out of my thoughts. I quickly turned my attention towards signaling that I am listening. "There you are," exclaimed Kristoff, "I was asking how you felt about my offer, but it seems you were more interested in that fantasy world of yours."

"I would love to accept your offer Kristopher," I replied, "that is if I'm not imposing on your family."

"First off its Kristoff and secondly I bet they would love to have another person around," Kristoff said cheerful voice, "besides my family usually never sees any else besides each other. Well we better head off it is going to dark out soon."

I nodded dumbly with smile on my face and followed the pair from the direction Kristoff came. I fell in besides him making idle chat about this and that as we were traveling the snow covered wilderness for a few miles. I was thankful that he didn't notice the increase heat that was about me, but even if he noticed, Kristoff never brought it up in conversation. I gave him rather vague answers to his questions skirting around the entire truth which earned a few raised eyebrows from him, but he never questioned. After about a mile he had asked me about why I was feeding Sven a carrot when he found us and to that I replied by saying that I was trying to stop sven from trying to pull me towards whether we had hear his voice. Kristoff looked thought full at the idea of feeding carrots to his reindeer, but didn't say anything else on our expedition through the wintry forest. After about a couple more miles Kristoff suddenly stopped and motioned us to do the same. We were about 50 yards from a break in the forests where I noticed a bunch of rocks scattered.

"Kristoff, where ae we?" I asked? "I thought we were going to see your family?" He then gave me a looked that resembled my father when he got annoyed by my impatience before he sighed and started speaking.

"We are going to visit my family," said Kristoff, "but I would like to warn you before we get there that my family is a little bit unconventional in most people's eyes so I warn you to keep an open mind."

"By unconventional you mean," I asked in a slow curious manner like I was speaking to a child. I wonder if unconventional could mean that some of them were like me.

"You'll see," replied kristoff as he turned around and lead us into the clearing which turned out to be a valley with a bunch of rocks scattered about it.

"I'm home," said Kristoff not paying attention to Sven or I. I was very confused as I stood there looking at Kristoff dumbly for a few seconds. I was about to ask if he was insane when the ground started quivering as the rocks started rolling towards us. My voice was caught in my throat as the rocks then gave a sort of pop then turn into the creatures. Trolls. I believe that's what they were called. I remember sneaking around the palace one time and hearing poppa mentioning them plus the fact they look like something from one of my dreams.

"Sven, Kristoff," several of the trolls yelled, "your home." By then some of them gave a few curious glances at me while some of the others exclaimed, "And he brought a girl." Despite my shell shock I could feel heat rising in my checks at the notion I believe they were hinting at. I mean I only met him about three hours ago and he has been rather nice, but I do not have feelings for him that way. Suddenly this slightly larger boulder rolled towards and popped into what looked like the leader of these trolls.

"Welcome back Kristoff, Sven," it said before looking at me all knowing eyes, "and who is this with you."

'It's good to be back Grand Pabbie," Kristoff said smiling before motioning towards me, "and this is Anna. Sven stumbled upon her and I offered her some our help." My nerves where at an all-time as I felt Grand Pabbie's eyes boring into me. I could literally feel my body heat starting to rise from my powers prompting me to try and calm myself unless I wanted to reveal my secret.

"Greetings Anna," said Grand Pabbie, "My name is Pabbie." To this I replied back in kind introducing myself. "Might I ask what brought you to us."

"Well um," I stammered nervous twirling a lock of my strawberry blond hair, "As Kristoff said he and Sven found me in the woods earlier. I was trying to find shelter for the cold because well i…lost my family." Grand Pabbie looked as if he knew that I was lying or at least that there was more to the story.

"Well, you poor girl," one of the female trolls let out, "I am deeply sorry for your loss. We be glad for you to stay with us rather than in the blistering cold. My names Bulda by the way."

"thank you that is rather nice of you all to offer," I said graciously, "but I wouldn't want to impose." I was cut off by the Bulda.

"Nonsense we would love to have more family and a beautiful girl like you," she said, "youll fit right in." she motioned for me to follow her which I ignored still standing frozen, but in the end I ended up following her deeper into their camp after I received a nudge on my back from Sven and a hand from Kristoff. I sighed knowing that they could become a new family to me and the next chapter of my life is about to start, but I couldn't shake the last look I got from the elder troll. As I started walking away I looked back and noticed Grand Pabbie looking at me with a long like he has seen a ghost with sympathy and pity shining from his black eyes.

**AN**: **I hope you all liked the chapter. I feel sorry that I haven't updated my stories in a while it is a combination of my life being a little hectic at the moments and some writer's block. Also I had sped the writing of this chapter along so if any mistakes sorry and you can point them out to me. The next update for any of my stories I plan to have out in about two and a half weeks because I'm going to Florida sea base Sunday and I won't be able to work on any. Please leave any comments, suggestions, and cricism. That's for hanging in there with me till next time BRMCscout45 signing out_*beep***


	4. Unfortunately fortunate Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Ana POV**

Today was the day. Today was going to be or should I say is going to be Elsa's 21st birthday otherwise known as her coronation. I have been with Kristoff, Sven, and the rock trolls for about five years or so. It is after these five years that I have decided that I am going to go back to see my family, or former family, again. Kristoff and I found out about my sister's coronation a couple of weeks ago during an ice delivery for our ice delivery business. Since then I have adamant, and extremely nervous, but very adamant that I was going to go.

To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. Grand Pabbie assured me that this was the right move and that they would gladly take me back, but I have my concerns. 'What if they are going to shut me out again? What if they are like super angry that I left?' Either way I have decided to go to the coronation, but I don't plan on revealing myself to them just yet. For now it will just be being able to see them again. There isn't one night where I don't dream about them. Kristoff agrees with my plan on not revealing myself to them, yet anyway.

I think he believes that if I did that I would end up leaving him and end our friendship, but how could I leave Sven. Kristoff has always been kind of bashful and just plain squirrelly around me for the last three years. It's like one minute, he is playing around with me being all silly and acting like my best friend. The next he is trying to be all brave and sweet. I think the cold is getting to him, but I'll admit without him, Sven or any of them I could not have made it through life as I did.

For example, a couple of years ago when Kristoff and I were visiting the village. When we got into the village square, we noticed that mostly everyone was dressed in their finery, but an aura of gloom hung about them. We follow a few villagers till the rise in the bluff, where we came across a crowd of what appeared to be mourners had congregated around a funeral stone at the tops. I tried to asked several people what was going on, but everyone one of them had dismissed me rudely about how I was being disrespectful. Eventually, Kristoff dragged me towards the baker, who he saw in the crowd.

If anyone was going to tell us what was going on it would be him. The baker just so happened to be our best customer, especially because of the fact that he gave me chocolate every time we delivered to him. He told us that this was a funeral for the late king Adgar. I was horrified. I gasped and then suddenly tears started rolling down my face. In one of his more promising attributes, Kristoff pulled me into his arms and comforted me as I grieved for my deceased father. That was one of those days that I considered going back, back to my mother and Elsa.

That's what brought me to today. Kristoff and I were dressing in the finest cloths we owned and then Sven pulling a sleigh was going to take us to the castle. I kept fiddling with my hair the entire way to the castle. Kristoff kept his eyes forward and didn't say a word. At least I have somewhat control over my powers. Since I been with them, Grand Pabbie has helped me control my fire. Apparently it is linked to my emotions, particularly anger. Let's just say that I am glad that most of my family are made of rocks so I can't burn them. One time, without Pabbie's permission, I was playing with some fireballs in a valley adjacent to the valley of the rock trolls when I accidently might have singed Kristoff's hair and part of Sven's antler. Let's say I spent all of my money that month buying carrots to apologize for Sven, but after a few days his constant companion shook it off and pretended like it never happened. It's these kind of things that make me worry about him.

Alas Sven pulled up in our usual spot next to the fjord, where we usually tie him up when we are out about in the village. Kristoff and I are pained to leave him, but most businesses don't allow us to be dragging around a reindeer, especially not after that one time where Sven ate a few, ah well all, of the carrots in this persons garden when we were delivering them some ice.

"Well are you ready," Kristoff asked breaking me out of my thoughts. 'we don't have to do this you know, but."

"I have to Kristoff," I replied well calming my breathing. I could feel the tall tell signs of heat racing up and down my arms. My powers have been a bit hectic today, but if I wanted to see them again, then I have to be completely honest on why I left. "I have put this off for too long."

"if you say so," he said and with that he led us through the crowd. It was a beautiful summer day for Elsa's coronation. People or representatives, I guess, from many different nations had come in attendance. The village was festering in the attention as venders and shops pulled out all the stops to cater to the guests and hopefully find a new customer base. It was almost.. But before I could finish my train of thought I ran into the back of one of the visitors.

The guy I ran into turned around as I fell back into Kristoff. It was then that I got a good look at him. He was wearing these rich blue robes. He stood about three inches shorter then Kristoff with reddish-brown hair and huge sideburns on his cheeks. His eyes were brown and they crinkled slightly at the sight of me as if in anger.

"You need to watch where you are going," he said sternly, "I could have your head for that. A filthy commoner almost ruining the dress of the prince of the Southern Isles."

"I am so sorry Sir," I apologized, "My name is Ana. I didn't mean to run into you. I was just a little shocked at the festivities." But I was ignored as the Prince from the Southern Isles turned towards Kristoff.

"I would advise you to see to it that you get a proper handle on your wife."

"Excuse me," I said enraged, "I said I am sorry. That doesn't mean that you have to be completely rude about it. A nice gentlemen would assure that it was fine and told me his name, but sir are a…" Before I could finish Kristoff took hold of my arm and pulled me back from the other man.

"Please excuse my friend here sir," he said, 'She is just a little hot blooded."

"That's fine," the man said, "and for your information I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Not that you really need to know, but then again you might be my subject one day." That made me angry, but before I could move towards him. Hans's guard led him away and Kristoff took my arm and started leading me towards the palace.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy," I asked hotly.

"No I can't," Kristoff answered, "but neither the less he is a royal and you are a commoner. Maybe at one time you could have done something as princess, but you are not a princess right now. To everyone here you are dead. Besides you can't afford to get all big green rage monster. You can't afford to lose control of your powers now. I don't imagine that people will be as accepting."

"Your right," I admitted, "it just makes me so angry to see people like that. Are all royals like that?"

"I hope not," a distinctly feminine voice said from behind me. Pulling out of Kristoff's embrace, I turned around and noticed a couple. By their dress, I could easily tell that they were royals, but they also had this air about them that made them different. The one who had spoken was a girl a little shorter than me with short brunette hair and blue eyes. Her partner was a man with brown hair and a goatee and brown eyes.

"Hello," she said, "my name is Rapunzel and this is Eugene. We are the representatives from Corona."

"Um Hello," I said awkwardly.

"Sorry, I could help but overhear your conversation with Prince Hans"

"What she really means is that she eavesdropped on your conversation," the man name Eugene said meanwhile giving me a wide shit eating grin. "It's just that Rapunzel here is not one of Prince Hans's biggest fans."

"Okay well," I said, "my name is Ana and this is my best friend Kristoff. Is there something we could do for you?" Faintly, I heard Eugene mutter 'I bet he wants to be more than just some friend,' but before I could hear the end of his statement Rapunzel shoved her elbow in his gut.

"No thank you," Rapunzel said, "Something just told me that I had to meet you especially after what you said to Hans."

"Why thank you," I said feeling a brush rise in my checks. That is the thing about my powers. In addition to fire powers, it makes brushing easier.

"Hey isn't Ana the name of the lost Princess," Rapunzel inquired. "As a former lost princess myself I will admit that you look awfully like the current queen Idun and it was around now in my life that I visited my kingdom."

"Um,' I said, "ah"

"Oh well," Rapunzel Said, "how would you like to sit with us during the coronation. Then afterwards we could meet the new Queen."

'Are you sure," I asked, "You would want a couple of commoners sitting with you."

"Both Eugene and I used to be mere commoners ourselves," Rapunzel said, "we would be honored if you would sit with us. Wouldn't we Eugene?"

"Yeah," he said running a hand through his brown locks, "we would be delighted."

"Well that settles it then," Rapunzel said, "you guys will sit with us. All expenses on us." As she said that my heart started picking up. Till then I never realized that this was finally it. I am a few minutes away from seeing my family again. The first time since I ran away and I am going back. My body was almost literally frozen in place till Rapunzel looped her arm in mine as we walked, more like she pulled me, towards my unenviable fate. I will see them again and I don't know if I could do it.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am trying to update most my stories in the next couple weeks. Rise of Bellice will most likely be rewritten. As always if you have any comments, suugestions or criticism feel free to leave it. Till next time BRMCscout45 signing out_*beep*_**


End file.
